<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>World's Best Uncle by romeoandjulietyouwish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164911">World's Best Uncle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish'>romeoandjulietyouwish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lis Writes 9-1-1 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Maddie Buckley is a Good Sister, Men Crying, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, post 3x18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: can you write buck being soft with maddie's baby? and/or buck being protective of maddie while she's pregnant?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Maddie Buckley, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lis Writes 9-1-1 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>World's Best Uncle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maddie and Chimney had been acting weird all week. When they’re at the station Chimney will constantly be checking his phone and when Buck texts Maddie to ask what’s up with him, she just tells him not to worry about it. Buck thinks nothing of it, maybe they’re finally moving in together. But it’s dinner on Friday night that Maddie finally tells him what’s going on. </p><p>“Buck,” Maddie reaches over and takes Chimney’s hand, “They’re something we need to tell you.” </p><p>“What?” Buck looks up from his food, looking between the couple. “Is everything okay?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Maddie smiles at Chim before telling Buck, “I’m pregnant.”</p><p>His mouth falls open, eyes widening in shock, “You’re what?” </p><p>“I’m pregnant,” Maddie repeats with a smile. </p><p>Before Buck knows it he’s out of his chair and pulling his sister into a big hug, laughing. “Oh my god!” Buck gasps. He pulls away from Maddie and hugs Chimney, the man just laughs and returns the hug. “Congratulations you guys! That’s incredible,” Buck says, still not fully comprehending the news. </p><p>“You can’t tell anyone,” Maddie says. “You’re the first one to know.”</p><p>“Really? You told me first?” Buck grins. </p><p>She nods like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, “Of course, you’re my little brother.” Buck grins dopily. </p><p>He stares at Maddie for a moment before saying, “Oh my god I’m going to be an uncle.” He sweeps her into another big hug while she laughs. </p><p>...</p><p>Buck stares down at the baby in his eyes, eyes wide, before looking up at his sister and Chimney. Maddie has bags under her eyes and she looks exhausted, but she’s smiling, leaning against Chimney's who has an arm around her shoulder, grinning proudly. </p><p>“How can someone be this small?” Buck asks in awe. </p><p>Chim laughs, “Have you ever seen a baby before?” </p><p>Buck shakes his head, “Not one this small. She’s so beautiful.” </p><p>Chimney smiles and looks down at Maddie, “You got your sister to thank for those genes.” Maddie laughs and leans into his side, he leans down and kisses the top of her head. </p><p>“Buck, are you crying?” Maddie asks with a light laugh. </p><p>“Maybe.” Buck doesn’t take his eyes off of the little girl in his arms. He knows no matter what he will do anything to protect her, he doesn’t ever want to see her get hurt or heartbroken or scared. She deserves the world and then some. </p><p>“You’re almost as bad as Chim,” Maddie laughs. “He couldn’t stop crying either.”</p><p>“I don’t remember you being dry-eyed,” Chimney counters. He gently takes his daughter out of Buck’s arms and moves to let Buck hug his sister.</p><p>“You’re going to be a great uncle,” Maddie whispers in his ear as he leans down to hug her. </p><p>“You’re going to be a great mom,” Buck responds, wiping his eyes. “You too Chim, you’re gonna be a great dad.” </p><p>Chimney smiles, “Thanks, buckaroo.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment and kudos make my day :)</p><p>Tumblr: evanbuckley-heartofgold</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>